


We're going to be late for school

by toomuchfreeetime



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathtubs, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Water, bed, what am i doing in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchfreeetime/pseuds/toomuchfreeetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto makes his regular appointment  to get Haru out of the tub, but something isn't quite right.<br/>SHORT & Fluffish!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're going to be late for school

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first published fan fiction! I'm new to this website and writing thing so I'm a bit nervous hahaha :D Not entirely happy with the ending but i kinda like "simple" endings (let's face it I can never finish writings)
> 
> I hope to write some more, considering I have a lot of free time before University starts again.
> 
> Thanks!

Haruka floated gently in the shallow water. Eyes closed, he imagined himself in an eternal stretch of blue sea, his skin soaking in the sun. Although he felt somewhat constricted from the lack of room, it wasn’t bothersome enough to disturb his thoughts. He wished moments like this could last forever, even if they were imaginary; however he knew any moment now, Makoto would enter the room and ramble about how they’d be late for school. Usually the raven haired boy would create a gentle protest, but today... he was feeling a little adventurous.

Clumpy footsteps hurried up the stairs, hand at the ready to slide the door open wide, but he stopped in his tracks, feeling a wetness between his toes. He glanced down and was surprised to find a trail of droplets on the floor, leading from the bathroom to the bedroom. _This couldn’t be right..._ Makoto thought, walking slowly to the bathroom to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. The door slid open and all there was to see was a bath with no body in it.

“Haru chan?” he called. No response. Makoto’s spine slightly quivered at the sight, but quickly regained composure, heading to Haruka’s room. The tanned boy avoided the puddles and pressed his ear by the door to hear what could be happening. _What on earth is he doing out of the tub?_

All he could hear was a very light breathing. Makoto carefully opened the door and found Haruka sprawled on top of the bed, slightly entangled with his sheets...still in his swimsuit. He stepped closer to this rare sight and could not stop staring. Makoto’s heart fluttered as he knelt next to the boy, hovering carefully around the view.  


“Haru chan, are you okay?” he asked slightly rushed whilst prodding his arm gently. Haru eyes twitched, and his mouth partially opened, as if wanting to call back. Makoto couldn't help himself but to keep touching him. His skin felt so smooth and warm, it was almost impossible to not touch. He moved up to Haruka’s face, his fingertips caressing the silky, raven hair. “If only we didn't have to go to school,” Makoto sighed to himself, continuing to trace the boys face.

“That can be easily arranged,” Haruka suddenly said, grabbing Makoto’s hand. The tanned boy gave a yelp, suddenly finding himself being dragged onto the bed and being pinned down. Although Haruka doesn't look it, Makoto could feel an amazing weight on top off him, unable to resist. His green eyes were drowning inside blue.  
“Haru chan! What are y-” his lips were pressed shut by a single finger.

“Makoto...” Haruka breathed lightly, “Do you want to go to school today?”

There was a long pause, and then it suddenly hit Makoto all at once, making him jerk upwards as if he had an electric shock. Haru was now straddling Makoto’s lap and both pairs of hands touching each other to which Haruka started circling with his fingers.

“Haru chan...are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?”

Haru looked back into the green eyes above him, making him melt like an ice cream from excitement and nervousness.  
“I-I think we both know how we've been feeling about each other for a while now,” Haruka spoke softly.

Makoto could only stare and feel shocked. Had I really been that obvious? I guess all those times their hands "acidentally" brushed together wasn't so subtle after all. But he felt relieved at the same time, after repeating the words ‘we’ inside his head. The tanned boy smiled to himself and grabbed Haruka’s upper arms, and caressed the muscles that were there. Haruka was taken aback slightly from Makoto’s movement but slowly fell under his mesmerizing touch.

They both leaned in and crashed their lips together.  Makoto toppled over Haruka and put his hands around the other's waist. The uncomfortable dampness from the sheets started to cling to their clothes, but neither of them could care right now.  Makoto started to feel his chest grow tight from lack of oxygen, but he needed more. He managed to place one more lick before Haru pulled away.

All they could do was stare at each other, while the rest of the world continued on without them.

Green eyes crashed into blue.  

 

"We're going to be late for school," 

 

 


End file.
